Strange Secrets!
Strange Secrets! is the eighty-first episode of Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Air Date January 5, 2013 Teaser Batman, Hawk and Dove battle the Cadre (consisting of Shatterfist, Black Mass, Crowbar, Fastball, Nightfall and Shrike). Main Plot Hugo Strange discovers Batman's tales about crime-fighting, and plans to tell his enemies, and only Catwoman might save him, if her fellow villains think she's betraying them. Two-Face is interested in knowing Batman's secret identity, and killing him. Trivia *Batman realizes the true nature of the Dark Knight and abandons the blue suit, with an 80's one *Talia uses Aerith's voice to fake as an american as Miranda Tate, and tans herself, dyes her hair brown *It is revealed in Bruce's mind that Strange found out is that: *This episode is based on Batman Forever. *Ra's al Ghul is revealed to be responsible for Joe Chill and Tony Zucco for the murders of Thomas and Martha Wayne and John and Mary Grayson, causing Nightwing to become solo, and Batman to become a darker knight. *Catwoman is revealed to be Batman's long-lost wife and Huntress is revealed to be their long-lost daughter. *Villains that Hugo Strange who was planning to tell about Batman's true identity: Gorilla Grodd, Joker, Poison Ivy, Two Face, Kanjar Ro, Black Manta, and Lex Luthor *It is revealed that Kanjar Ro survived his death in "3:10 to Thanagar!", when he confronted the creature trying to eat him, he grabs a bone and stabs it in it! Quotes *Hugo Strange: Soon, I will find out Batman's Secret, and I will find out about his disturbed mind! - *Batman: No more Foolish Ironic Wit, nor forgetting the true nature of the Dark Knight, (puts on his black suit), I am vengeance, I am the Knight, (puts on the black mask) I AM BATMAN! - *Two-Face: I know who you are Batman, now, it's payback time! *Batman: You forgot one thing Harvey, your coin! *Two-Face: You're right, heads, you live, tails, you die! (flips his coin, only for him to throw alot of coins in the sky, to see which one Harvey catches, he tries to catch one but Hugo jumps causing Two-Face, to fall with him!) - *Narrator: now you see how the dark knight becomes the man he is now! (episode ends) Cast *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Bruce Wayne (44-Years Old) *Steven Blum as Bruce Wayne (20-Years Old/23-Years Old) *Daryl Sabara as Bruce Wayne (14-Years Old) *Greg Ellis as Hawk/Dr. Fate *Dee Bradley Baker as Dove *Keith Szarabajka as Shatterfist *Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Mass *J.B. Blanc as Crowbar *Charlie Schlatter as Fastball *Jessica DiCicco as Nightfall *Candi Milo as Shrike *Tara Strong as Huntress *Nika Futterman as Catwoman *R. Lee Ermy as Wildcat *Jennifer Hale as Catwoman/Power Girl *Phil Morris as Al Pratt/Atom *Corey Burton as Dr. Mid-Nite/Alan Scott/Green Lantern/Hugo Strange *Andy Miller as Jay Garrick/Flash *William Katt as Carter Hall/Hawkman *Lex Lang as Hourman *Ricky Collins as Johnny Thunder *Mark Hamill as Spectre *Jeff Bennett as Starman/Joker *Crawford Wilson as Dick Grayson (27-Years Old)/Nightwing *Greg Cipes as Dick Grayson (17-Years Old)/Robin *Jeremy Shada as Dick Grayson (12-Years Old)/Robin/Tim Drake (21-Years Old)/Robin *Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon (25-Years Old)/Batgirl *Ashley Johnson as Barbara Gordon (15-Years Old)/Batgirl *Candi Milo as Leslie Thompkins (young) *Loraine Newman as Leslie Thompkins (old) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Black Manta/Lex Luthor *John DiMaggio as Gorilla Grodd *Vanessa Marshall as Poison Ivy *James Remar as Two-Face *Marc Woorden as Kanjar Ro *Brian George as Henri Ducard *Nicholas Guest as Kirigi/Narrator Category:Episodes